memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Amaya Jiwe
Amaya Jiwe is a female Human from the 20th century who is a member of the Justice Society of America known as Vixen. Biography Early life Amaya was born in Africa in the Zambesi Village. In her adulthood she was given the Anasi Totem, which gave her the ability to channel the power of any animal in existence. This item had been previously used by her mother and her grandmother. During the 1940s Amaya was recruited by Rex Tyler/Hourman into the Justice Society of America, a secret organization dedicated to opposing the Nazis. While serving with them Amaya would grow very homesick and often worry about the safety of her village. World War II In 1942, during World War II, Amaya went on a number of missions against the forces Nazi Germany. After the Legends prompted Albert Einstein to reveal Mileva Maric as his collaborator on the research of nuclear science, Amaya and the Justice Society of America approached them. After they told them they would have all the time they need to explain themselves, a battle between the two groups ensued. Amaya would be bested until she tapped into her totem. After Amaya and the Justice Society of America defeated the Legends, they incarcerated them at their headquarters. Amaya suggested to the team they should lock the Legends up in the darkest hole in Leavenworth and throw away the key. Vixen and Commander Steel later approached the Legends, where they discovered Nate Heywood is Henry's grandson. The two then released the Legends and brought them to Rex Tyler. After Baron Krieger was spotted in Paris, Amaya volunteered to fly ahead and record Krieger's movements. Amaya attended a club, where she was joined by the Legends. After Ray joined her in a dance and revealed the timeline changed which would lead to her death the following, Amaya suggested that it could've been because of them. Amaya proceeded to join the remaining members of the Legends. After Ray punched out a Nazi General, Amaya tapped into her totem and fought off other Nazi's. She would then join her team, who arrived in time to knock out a majority of the individuals at the club. Aboard the Waverider, Amaya noted they were the opposite of impressed. Amaya then suggested to her team that having the Legends as their back-up would be the only way to keep them out of trouble. When Gideon provided a map of the Fontainebleau Forest, Amaya quickly recognized it, noting Krieger's men were studying it. Amaya later told Ray that he spoiled her chances of going undercover in Paris. However, Amaya told Ray she wasn't going to dwell on it as getting on past mistakes takes focus off of the primary goal. When Ray suggested he got the hero concept wrong, Amaya dismissed him as a hero. Out on the field, Amaya and Ray chased Baron Krieger down. However, Krieger used a super serum and the two were left unconscious. The two were then apprehended by Nazi's. Amaya told Krieger that he should just get over with killing them. Amaya was told that he planned to torture them first but wouldn't mind fulfilling her wishes. Before Amaya could be killed, Ray offered to help with the serum. Amaya expressed her disappointment for Ray, noting no member of the Justice Society of America would help Nazis. Ray told her that a legend wouldn't either. After Ray knocked a Nazi with a microscope, Amaya used her chair to knock the other Nazi out. After Ray retrieved his suit, Amaya noted that they took her amulet. Amaya and Ray were then stopped by other Nazis, who planned to relocate them to a more secure location. As Amaya ran into Mick Rory and Sara Lance, Amaya and Mick knocked the two Nazi's out. Sara then returned her amulet. After Nate Heywood was left in critical condition, Amaya comforted Ray, asking if he was close to Nate. Following the Legends After Rex Tyler was attacked by Reverse-Flash, Amaya ran to his aid. Amaya was told the words "time traveler", as Rex died in her arms. Amaya sneaked onto the Waverider as a stowaway and incapacitated multiple Legends. She intended to kill Heat Wave, thinking that he was the mysterious evil time traveler, and used her amulet's powers to overpower Mick. However, she was stopped by Nate Heywood and placed in the ship's jail chamber. After a discussion of her motives with Sara Lance, she decided to temporarily join the Legends on their travels, hoping to find the rogue time traveler that has been responsible for Rex's death, as well as multiple historical aberrations. On her first mission with the Legends, Amaya traveled to Feudal Japan, where she and Sara fought to protect the village of Yamashiro family from the devious Shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu. Personality Amaya is a brave selfless person who is willing to do whatever it takes to protect people. However she can be aggressive and ruthless to her enemies, suggesting that they lock the Legends in the darkest hole in Leavenworth and throw away the key for impersonating IOS agents. She can also jump to conclusions without any proof, leading to her almost killing Mick while accusing him of killing Rex without any true proof that he did. Although she is willing to admit her faults later. Like most of her team, she didn't think highly of the Legends at first due to them being less professional than the JSA and even bluntly told them she wasn't impressed with their ship and that Ray wasn't a hero due to relying on a suit. Although when he sacrificed his chance of having real powers to save Nate, though still saying he wasn't a super hero, what he did was heroic. Out of all the Legends she thought the least of Ray, due to having to rely on a suit to fight crime, and Mick due to his background as a criminal. Though she has since warmed up to both of them. While in the Civil War, she showed great sympathy for the slaves and wanted to help them even if it didn't follow history. Showing she was capable of great compassion. Powers and abilities Powers *'Anansi Totem:' All of Amaya's powers come from her necklace, which allow her to harness the life force of animals, in essence harnessing their abilities. **'Superhuman strength:' Through the spirit of the gorilla. she becomes incredibly strong. With the spirit of the lion, she is shown able to unleash powerful clawing-strikes that can launch an armored foe far. Abilities *'Expert martial artist/hand-to-hand combatant:' Amaya is a fifth degree black belt: This training has allowed her to defeat Nazi's easily and hold her own against Sara Lance for a time although she had to use the spirit of the gorilla to defeat her. *'Skilled knife-fight/knife-thrower:' In her attempt to kill Mick, Amaya was able to strike with deadly accuracy using a cooking knife. To which, she was able to seamlessly switch between either hand. She would have succeeded had Nate not manifested his steel-form, making him impervious to her assault. She was also shown able to throw a shuriken with similar accuracy onto Mick's sandwich. *'Skilled Swordswoman:' In Feudal Japan, Amaya proved able to fend off a squadron of elite samurai with a katana, alongside Sara. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Amaya is shown to be very efficient in how she moves about. During her mission in Germany, she was able to work undercover while raising no suspicion, before the Legends interfered. During her revenge-fueled attack on the Legends, she was able to silently sneak onto the Waverider, where she systematically subdued the entire team before engaging Mick. Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Members of Legends Category:Members of the Justice Society of America